On My Own
by Natecchi
Summary: "You're not supposed to fight alone. Not when I'm right there, by your side." AoKaga
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kuroko no Basket or its characters. Also this was inspired by Ashes Remain's "On my own" song.

 **Note:** Based on _Kuroko no Basket: Extra Game_ , so yeah, this may contain spoilers for those who didn't finish its prequel or read this sequel as well.

* * *

 _"Bring me out_  
 _From the prison of my own pride"_

"Since there is no other choice, I'll lend a hand..."Aomine said and jumped to block Silver together with Kagami.

And obviously they succeeded, even if they were bickering in the process. Other players just rolled their eyes and got the ball back, with Kuroko passing and Kise dunking they got two points back. If someone dared to call this game an easy one, Aomine could swear he'd punch the bastard in the face. Or better give him at the mercy of Silver, who looked more like a wild brainless beast than human.

Time passed quickly enough. More than enough actually. Aomine felt it necessary to enter the Zone, so as always with a bit of concentration, he slipped through the enormous gates into the calm realm that gave him limitless powers. Teaming up with Kise was a good idea perhaps. It felt like ages since they played together and actually it was ages since then. Even though their team work wasn't much different from the one in their early middle school years, when they were still enjoying basketball like some little kids when they get excited about a new game or toy.

Something was missing though. Aomine felt it with his guts. Getting in the Zone, with such partner as Kise with his Perfect Copy, he thought this will be quite enough for them to take the lead for a while before Akashi and Midorima get back in the game. He thought so. But even after Kise's exceptional play, with his Perfect Copy and Zone combined, it felt like they were missing something really important. Akashi got in the game again, awakening his other self in order to use Emperor Eye and get past other team's captain, Nash Gold Jr. The guy could easily compete with Akashi's freaky trait, especially with the influence he had on his teammates. Just like the _other_ Akashi, he could just shut them up only by throwing them a glare.

Despite the fact they all thought that Akashi's Emperor Eye was something rare enough, here he go, another guy with the same eyes as their captain's. If speaking about one-on-one with Akashi, it was practically impossible to win. Aomine remembers clearly when Murasakibara tried to get past Akashi back in middle school years. Keyword _tried_. And Murasakibara is an opponent with both strength and speed. Obviously he's not as fast as Aomine is himself, but fast enough. Even Kagami in the Zone got knelt by Akashi. There already were not doubts that Akashi will win his one-on-one. Or so they thought.

 _'What the actual fuck is happening there? Tell me someone, I'm too dumb to understand it myself.'_ Aomine stood dumbfounded with eyes wide and he was sure if he looks now at the other teammates, even the public and bench, he will see his own expression like in a mirror.

Akashi was crushed. In a fucking split second. Just like a basketball newbie. They didn't even realize when Nash swished the ball through the net. And Aomine was in the freaking Zone! He just couldn't miss it!

 _'Was this some sort of magic or something? That's crazy!'_

Okay, the shock was real and no one could move for few seconds. The time other team spent to throw two more baskets. Surprisingly, Kuroko was the first one to snap back to reality. He stole the ball from his opponent and made a pass to Kagami. A ignite pass. Kai. It mostly slammed Kagami in the face, and gosh, the sight was so amusing that Aomine couldn't help but chuckle a bit when he saw the redhead cursing at Kuroko under his breath before slamming a dunk and getting back two points.

Was this the missing thing? Aomine's heart skipped a beat at the thought.

 _"I don't wanna be incomplete_  
 _I remember what you said to me_  
 _I don't have to fight alone"_

Exactly, he wasn't alone. No one in that team actually felt alone. This was kind of unexpected for them though, as they formed their team not long ago. Even if they played in middle school together, those years were nothing but a painful period of time for each of the Miracles. But now, it felt different, totally the opposite. Aomine was having fun and he was sure other teammates were also smiling at the exciting sight of these unbeatable rivals, which were irritating and annoying, yes, but worthy rivals indeed.

Aomine took a deep breath filling his lungs with fresh air and felt like he was diving deeper in the Zone. He managed to steal the ball from one of the Jabberwock's and attempted one of his formless shots, but failed as he got stopped by Nash in person.

 _'Shit! What Akashi's doing?'_ he glanced in their captain's direction to see the other one smirking and wiping his sweat with the back of his hand.

 _'The little bastard has something on his mind. I wonder what it is-'_ he stopped his train of thoughts as Akashi threw him a death glare _'Fuck! Did he read my mind or something?'_ his gaze visibly dropped as he scratched the back of his head nervously. _'There's no way he could do that, right? Right? Well, okay. Time to concentrate, damn it! Stop thinking stupid stuff about Akashi!'_ he felt a shiver down his spine this time but decided to shrug it off. For now he had to give his 100, no, 120% to win in this game.

 _"There's gotta be another way out_  
 _I've been stuck in a cage with my doubt_  
 _I've tried forever getting out on my own._  
 _But every time I do this my way_  
 _I get caught in the lies of the enemy"_

Okay. He had to admit that his play was shitty enough against Nash. Even being teamed up with Akashi and Kuroko didn't help them much. They failed another attempt to get points back. The gap was increasing bit by bit, and it was almost 3rd quarter's ending. That was when his eyes caught a glimpse of crimson flashing in front of him. So, finally. Kagami got in the Zone too. This was kind of unexpected though as his trigger was his will to fight for his team and friends. Aomine really doubted the last part though. Maybe Kagami just didn't want to lose after all?

Kagami in the Zone was a sight worth to see. Yeah, Aomine saw him previously, at the Winter Cup, both as opponent and viewer. He never imagined though what it will be like if they were on same team. Now he understood Kagami's teammates from Seirin High. It was indeed an encouraging sight. It made his insides twist with excitement and happiness. He even didn't realize the fact he was smiling like an idiot and other teammates throwing him confused looks.

"Right, Bakagami. Give it all of your power. Let's have some fun here." Aomine said and patted gently Kagami's shoulder, as if being afraid to not make the other teen exiting the Zone, especially after those efforts to get in.

To his surprise, Kagami didn't get angry at his gesture or even the stupid nickname. He just smiled back "Yeah, let's kick some asses, Aomine."

One step, two steps, three... Deeper and deeper. As he played at the top of his possibilities, Aomine felt like he's drowning. _'Damn, not yet. I need all of it, don't leave me now, when I need you the most. Shit...'_ He already was at his limit. He thought about how pathetic he is and cursed himself mentally for skipping practice for so long, his stamina was lacking some good points. But seeing Kagami playing this hard was really inspiring. The redhead managed to score a Meteor Jam above Nash, just like it was with Akashi back at Winter Cup's finals.

Out of breath, panting hard, with legs and hands going numb, the tanned teen stood here at the side of the court, not moving at all.

"Aominecchi! What's up? Don't stay here like some statue, move!" Kise yelled at him from the bench.

 _'Shut up, annoying prick. As if I don't want to!'_ the moment he thought this, the whistle sounded so sharply in his ears announcing the 3rd quarter's end. He made an effort to look up at the score. _'85-73... This sucks. Huh? Kagami? What-'_ he looked at the redhead who practically ran towards him.

"Aomine! What the hell you think you're doing? Don't tell me you gave up on this game! I'll fucking kill you if you did!" Kagami was angry. Like so angry.

"Huh? Wanna get punched, you bastard?" said Aomine gritting his teeth.

"Then what the hell was that? I believed you could stop that shithead, so I went to block Nash! I can't believe you ruined our defense by standing stock-still!"

"I-I'm... just exhausted, okay? I'm a fucking human! And what was that? You believed in me? You of all people? Don't make me laugh!" he said scrunching his nose in disgust.

Kagami didn't reply to this. He just went to bench, got a towel and a bottle of water. Aomine's eyes went wide when he saw that Kagami walked back to him. Without any words, he put the towel on Aomine's head and started to rub his face and neck with it, handing the water bottle. Aomine honestly was shocked at such attitude from Kagami. Firstly, he thought about punching the bastard in the face, but after seeing other teen's face, he stopped himself. There was no mocking or pity in those crimson eyes. He just wore a serious expression. And after seeing Aomine taking the bottle and gulping it down, a smile crept up on his face. He let go of Aomine's head and motioned him to follow.

Bench was kind of... too silent. No one was talking here. Just resting their exhausted bodies and drinking tons of water. Aomine and Kagami sat down next to Akashi who looked like he was deep in thought. Kagami was the one who broke the silence. He glanced at Akashi and spoke.

"Akashi, two minutes from 4th quarter. Then we get back."

Aomine and others were stunned. No one understood what Kagami was talking about, even coach and managers. Akashi looked at the redhead and stated "Fine. Just make sure the outcome will not disappoint me."

* * *

 **A/N:** Yes, it's not finished yet, so it's going to be not a full one shot like I wanted at the beginning, but split in two parts, the second one will hopefully come out soon too (I didn't write it yet so idk when it will happen xD).

So so, I decided to post it before the last chapter of Extra Game comes out, just because well, I saw the spoilers (raw pages) of it... I just don't wanna my idea to be claimed as "based on original". That's all. Oh, I wrote it like a month ago, and wanted to finish it and then post, but well, me and my ego orz


	2. Chapter 2

**On My Own - Part II**

* * *

Akashi turned to their coach and spoke up in a somewhat commanding tone.

"We should let these two to themselves for at least two minutes. We can substitute Wakamatsu for Murasakibara too. I think it should be fine having a team of me, Kuroko, Wakamatsu, Midorima and Hyuuga. At least until these guys get back in the game."

In the background Murasakibara whined a "I still can play, I want to crush them all." while pouting like a big child that he was.

"But what's on their and more importantly, your mind? I have to know it." Aida Kagetora asked.

"Let's say… you just have to trust us?" Akashi chuckled. Man, that was creepy. Akashi smiling is scary enough, but chuckling? To hell with it!

Aomine was still in haze when Kagami started pulling his hand to get him up. He instinctively slapped it and glared at the redhead, who just looked back unimpressed and said "You better get up, or you'll embarrass both of us if I start doing it here."

"Doing what?" Aomine threw him a suspicious look.

"You'll see, just get your ass up and come with me."

"Bossy? Okay though. I'm not in the freaking mood to argue with you now. If it's going to help us win, I'll do it." Aomine got up and followed Kagami in their locker room.

The door closed behind them and Aomine dumped himself on the bench and when Kagami glared at him he just mumbled a "What? I'm tired."

"So, what we had to come here for?" Aomine asked.

"I'm going to give you a good massage in the first place, then we can figure out how to get in _that_ Zone." Kagami spoke up nonchalantly like he was going to do something usual.

"You… WHAT? Wait-" Aomine gasped when Kagami turned him and made him lay on his chest, facing the hard surface of the bench. "What the fuck, Bakagami!"

"Shut up and be grateful, bastard! You think I didn't see how your muscles gave in when we needed your assistance more than ever?" Kagami frowned at him and when Aomine wanted to protest again, he just cut the tanned teen with a hard slap on his back. "Just shut up, we don't have much time anyway. "

Okay, he had to admit that Kagami had the hands of a God. He was good at basketball, yeah, but massage? No way in hell Aomine could believe it, if only he had to see, well, feel by himself. He was experiencing it now though. And it actually felt so fucking awesome, he wanted to stay like this forever, feeling those skillful fingers and palms roaming and squeezing all over his back, legs and hands. Fuck the embarrassment.

Just when he was about to drift to sleep, he felt Kagami stop and putting a hand way too gently on his shoulder and leaning down to whisper in his ear "Aomine, don't sleep yet. We have to kick some asses there firstly." Kagami slightly chuckled when the other teen rushed to get up having a slight blush visible on his tanned skin.

Aomine cleared his throat and mumbled a very inaudible "Thanks" while still having that cute blush on his sleepy face. Kagami had to turn around to hide his own blush. _'He's so cute like this, I can't even-'_ Kagami thought. Some moments after he faced Aomine again though. _'We don't have the freaking time, shit.'_

"Okay. Now when you're going to be like a human and not zombie, we have to figure out how to get in that Zone…" Kagami said rubbing his forehead.

"Hmm, you mean Direct Drive Zone? I thought we have to be a team, like a real team, to get in it." Aomine groaned stretching his back.

"Yeah, that's how I actually felt about it during that match with Rakuzan and Akashi. But I guess we can pull it out, Kuroko will guide us like he did back then." Kagami looked at him "Unless you're not thinking about all of us being a team."

"Well, speaking sincerely, no. I can't think of you as a teammate." Aomine's voice was cold but when he saw the saddened expression Kagami wore (Kagami actually even wasn't aware of it), it softened a bit "That's because you're my rival, dumbass."

"Don't insult me, bastard. But I can understand you." he sighed "I won't be able to act all buddy-buddy with you even if Akashi threatens me with those scissors again." he shivered at this thought.

"Pffft."Aomine slightly chuckled "I remember that. Your face was priceless."

"I bet it was. But you know, when some crazy little shit wants to stab you just because you didn't listen to his orders… It isn't funny at all." Kagami scoffed. That made Aomine's chuckle turn into a loud laugh.

"Bwhahaha! You're very lucky now, Bakagami, that he doesn't hear you!"

Kagami's face lit up and Aomine was granted with the most beautiful laugh he ever heard.

"You're totally right, Ahomine! Hahaha!"

Aomine's heart skipped a fucking beat. He wasn't dumb. He knew exactly what it means, and it made him experience a lot of different feelings at once. It was so confusing , but Aomine thought it wasn't the right place and especially time to think about his stupid feels. _'The sappy shit can wait, yeah.'_

Their laughter died after few moments and the aura of seriousness enveloped both aces.

"I guess we can understand how things will work during the game too, because you know, only one minute left, and I don't really want to make those guys wait when they need us." Kagami mentioned pointing at the clock on the wall.

"Yeah, and we have to succeed or Akashi will skin us alive." Aomine sighed and made some stretching movements. He will definitely ask Kagami for other massage session later.

They left the locker room and went straight to their bench where they were welcomed by their coach and managers. Momoi looked quizzically at Aomine, but didn't ask whatever she wanted to ask, because both guys seemed to be in a deep concentration, and she was afraid to not disturb this state.

Aida asked for a member change and both Wakamatsu and Hyuuga stepped out of court, Kagami and Aomine entering it. Though before the game continued Aomine swore he heard Kagami saying something to him. He shrugged it off, not like he was paying attention anyway.

"Hey, look. Those monkeys are back." Silver said mockingly "I thought you ran to cry to your mommies."

Kagami threw him a disgusted look, emanating superiority. "Shut your trap, scum." he said in English.

Silver was taken aback, but he never gave up when it comes to insults, nope. "Monkeys are getting angry, bwhahaha."

"Hey, hey. Let's be friends." Nash threw Silver another glare before the whistle sounded and the game restarted.

They took their positions for defense, and the next thing which happened wasn't expected by none of the players. Kuroko, that little and weak player, as Jabberwock's thought, he practically changed their way of playing. His invisible passes and steals reached another level. He stole the ball from one of the unnamed players and passed it to Akashi, who just waited for this to come. But unfortunately, his opponent was Nash, so there was no choice for him now than to pass it gracefully to Midorima. The greenette grumbled something inaudible and threw the ball the moment it touched his fingers, obviously scoring a three pointer.

Nash was getting angrier by every passing second of this game. They were still ahead by 8 points, but the general atmosphere was like they were getting pressed, and not Vorpal Swords.

"It's time to get serious, guys." Nash said narrowing his eyes and smiling slyly.

Dribbling the ball, changing his pace, Akashi followed every movement of the Demon Eye's possessor, trying his best to catch an opening, a small hole in his defense, in order to get past him while in his mind was happening something incredible. No one could hear or see it anyway. He glanced at the timer, sighed and glared at the two aces, and Aomine shivered even though it wasn't an eye-to-eye contact.

' _Okay. I think it's time, Bakagami.'_ Aomine thought and watched the redhead from head to toe. He seemed to be so concentrated that he didn't even feel Akashi's threatening glare. _'He's…'_

In a split second Kuroko was by Kagami's side and Aomine already felt it. The realm, which always was cold and suffocating, became just a bit warmer. He had just to dive deeper, and even deeper. He didn't need to worry or to be afraid of anything. He knew that somewhere in these depths he was waited. By his former shadow and one of his best friends, and someone who barged himself in his life, changed it, gave him a freaking reason to wake up in the mornings with a smile on his face and with the damn wish to hold a basketball again, grinning and playing hard, at the top of his possibilities, the exact thing he needed in the past years. Someone who he deeply respected and admired, even though he wasn't going to admit it aloud. His rival. His friend eventually. And maybe even more. He wasn't sure yet, but he had all the time in universe to find out later. For now he just had to let these feels through him, to let this warmth envelop his whole body and soul, to merge with his own warmth and turn out in something even greater, more powerful than anyone can imagine.

" _Every little thing that I've known is every thing I need to let go  
You're so much bigger than the world I have made  
So I surrender my soul  
I'm reaching out for your hope  
I lay my weapons down  
I'm ready for you now."_

The guardian at the gates stepped out of shadow and he was able to see him, stretching out a hand. It wasn't Kuroko, yes? Of course yes. It was a stupid redhead, that basketball idiot.

"You're not supposed to fight alone. Not when I'm right there, by your side." Aomine heard Kagami's muffled voice, like it was somehow distanced, like he wasn't speaking right now. It hit him. So this was the thing Kagami said to him earlier? Maybe it was, not like the time's important anyway. The meaning of these simple encouraging words was deep for him, for a person who experienced so many hardships in the past. He felt his tired body going light and power running through his veins. Stretching out his own hand and taking Kagami's, Aomine smiled brightly and stepped through the opening gate. He was finally there, where he felt as at home.

"Damn you, monkeys!" Silver roared angrily as his dunk was stopped by the two aces again.

But the aces didn't stop there. Moving fast and so well-synchronized, like they shared the same mind and bodies, it was a whole different Zone even in comparison with that one at the Winter Cup finals.

No one actually could tell what they were experiencing in those remaining minutes of the match. Only they knew how it felt like. But the result was one that could be called a miracle, because indeed, it was a miracle.

" _Bring me out  
Come and find me in the dark now  
Everyday by myself I'm breaking down  
I don't wanna fight alone anymore  
Bring me out  
From the prison of my own pride  
My God  
I need a hope I can't deny  
In the end I'm realizing I was never meant to fight on my own"_

With others by his side, with Kagami by his side, he felt truly happy. He was having fun playing right now like he didn't have in his entire life. He didn't want it to end, never.

Scoring baskets after baskets, they finally caught up with Jabberwock's. Last seconds of the match were a blurry memory for Aomine, he just knew he did something incredible, as others told him after the game ended. They told him that he crushed Nash's defense and passed, yeah _passed_ , to Kagami who made the final dunk which also was a buzzer beater.

The next thing which he will remember vividly for the rest of his life, was a smiling, happy Kagami running up to him and jumping in his arms, a roaring laughter escaping his mouth. He just hugged the redhead back tightly, his face muscles aching from smiling and tears forming at the corners of his eyes.

They stayed like this not long, before they even realized what they were doing and where they was, someone (probably Akashi) cleared his throat and smiled at all of his teammates, saying "We did it, congratulations everyone."

Both Kagami and Aomine jumped back from each other with a slight blush creeping on their faces. Kagami's was way deeper because of his skin color. Someone called them from behind and they both jumped again, this time from surprise, yelling at the same time "Kuroko!" "Tetsu!"

They turned around only to see their shadow chuckling. They both frowned cursing under their breath.

"You should stop doing the same things at the same time, Aomine-kun, Kagami-kun." he said and smiled at his lights adding "Not like I really mind it though." He stretched both of his fists waiting for the others to return the gesture, and they did.

Aomine and Kagami fist-bumped Kuroko with happiness written all over their faces. Then they glanced at each other. Heartbeats going wild, breaths uneven, pupils dilated. They stood there for a moment, forgetting all of the things they were thinking a second earlier. They smiled at each other, brought their fists together and bumped them lightly. And it felt so right. Maybe because it was truly right.

* * *

 **A/N:** It's finally finished yay Why Kagami is giving Aomine a massage you ask? I got inspired by that scene of Riko giving Teppei one, so why these two can't have such a moment? xD

In this fanfic I actually wrote everything I wanted to see in original story, especially the ending part. I wanted my AoKaga fist bump so badly ;A; but well, Fujimaki didn't want it apparently xD

Okay, tell me if you actually want a sequel for this story, or better vote in the poll I opened recently.

Aaaand, comments are very appreciated, they make my day and inspire me to do unbelievable things (like staying up until 4 AM to finish this story lol)


End file.
